Near
by Psyco At Death's Door
Summary: What happens when Kakashi can't wait to get into Iruka's pants and wants to play an honest game of the stipping sort.


Near

----- Kakashi: 23 Iruka: 22 -----

"Damn…" Iruka sighed as he pulled out another black marble from a small bag on the floor.

They had decided to play a game that contained a bag of black and white marbles. The rules were that ever black marble that you pulled out you had to remove on article of clothing and the white marbles meant you could skip you're turn to strip. Don't ask how Kakashi got Iruka to play.

Iruka took off his green vest; they had just gotten started not too long ago and Iruka had been stripped of his shoes, headband, and now his vest. Kakashi had only gotten ride of his vest and headband. Kakashi reached into the bag and pulled out a marble. Without a word Kakashi took off his shoes.

Iruka again.

Black.

Iruka hesitantly got ride of his shirt. Kakashi looked up at him, they had never seen each other without clothes before and Kakashi was having a troublesome few weeks trying to figure out how he could have Iruka.

Kakashi.

Black.

Kakashi pulled a off his shirt. Iruka blushed furiously and look to the ground.

Iruka. White. Iruka sighed in relief.

Kakashi. Black. Kakashi stood up while undid his pants and let them fall to the ground. Iruka blushed and looked anywhere but Kakashi as now all Kakashi had nothing on but his mask and a pair of black boxers.

"Your turn." Kakashi said not embarrassed in the least but instead looking at Iruka with a hidden smile.

Iruka reached into the bag and pulled out a white marble again.

Kakashi cursed under his breath. He pulled out another black marble. Kakashi reached for his boxers ready to pull them off when Iruka interrupted

"Ehh… maybe we should stop now, it's getting late and…" Iruka said getting up from the ground and collecting his clothes.

"Well I think it wouldn't matter if we finish one game." Kakashi said grabbing Iruka's arm.

"Well do something tomorrow."

"But I want to do something now, with you. Besides it's not even dark yet." Kakashi said grabbing Iruka around the waist and pulled him down onto his lap.

"Whaah. Kakashi what are you doing?" Iruka struggled against Kakashi's tight embraces.

"Come on Iruka we've been together for a while now."

"I told you I'm not doing **that** with you."

"Why not?" Kakashi wined. Iruka turned red and looked away. "I'll make it worth it, I promise." Kakashi said lustfully into his ear as his leg went in between Iruka's.

"Kakashi don't touch me like that or there for that matter." Iruka said.

"Oh Iruka you're so cute like this." Kakashi said continuing to suggest perverted notions to him.

Iruka tried to push away from him but it was pointless Kakashi was much stronger. Kakashi started sucking on Iruka's back making soft squeaking noises as he began to give him kisses up his neck.

"Oh Iruka you know you want it too." Kakashi said sliding his hand down Iruka's pants.

"No, stop it now." Iruka demanded trying to stop him from going any farther. Kakashi's hand wandered down, even if it was outside the underwear he could feel Iruka's manhood and stroked it gently causing Iruka to gasp slightly and twitched.

"Ohh… do we like that, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi breathed into his ear.

"Uhhh…" Iruka shivered but tried to hide his pleasure. "No… uhhh… stop… eh… iT!"

Kakashi grab Iruka hard, which in turn startled him.

"I don't want… uh… to KAKASHI!" Iruka's voice squeaked a little, much like a young boy going through puberty. Tears started to well up in Iruka's eyes.

"Iruka? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kakashi said now starting to feel guilty and worried.

"Stop it." Iruka sniffed. "I'm scared."

"Why? Why are you scared?" Kakashi said releasing his tight grip on Iruka and now sort of cradling him the best he could.

"I don't feel safe with you anymore." Iruka said wiping the tears from his face.

"What. I would never hurt you!" Kakashi said dreadfully concerned.

"You were about to rape me."

"Come on, I was not!"

"I'm going home."

"Iruka."

"Now!" Iruka pushed a dumbfounded Kakashi to the side.

Iruka slammed the door after he got dressed. Kakashi followed.

"Iruka."

Iruka continued running. Soon they were into the more populated part of town. People stared as they ran past. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled spinning around but stop and blushed. "Ehh… Kakashi… your still in you boxers."

People who pasted stared and gawked. Kakashi did move. A small blush came across his face as he looked back at the passer bys. His blush deepened when a few girls giggled as they pointed and whispered to each other.

"Is my mask… still on?" Kakashi said hesitantly.

"Yes, but I don't think that's what you should be worried about." Iruka said looking at the sky avoiding Kakashi all together.


End file.
